Yuki's Revenge
by Aeris009
Summary: Just a few drabbles I made, I hope you like them! also I forgot the disclaimer for the first drabble, Yuki's Revenge, so...DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Fruits Basket.
1. Yuki's Revenge

**Yuki's Revenge **

"You stupid cat!" Shouted Yuki, who was glaring at Kyou, again. It was always like that. Except today was different, Tohru wasn't there to step in and calm them down. She wasn't there to cook, clean, or to make them smile or laugh.

You see, Tohru had moved away because she felt that she could only keep their secret if she was far away from them. It had made things much, much worse.

"Come on, Rat Boy, fight me!" Kyou shouted back at Yuki.

Then, the fight was on and Kyou wasn't holding back. After a few hits, Yuki was down and hurt bad. Kyou just stood their and laughed. Yuki, with his, well, second to last breath,said, "Shut up, furball..."

_in the hospital.._

Yuki was lying on a hard hospital bed, sound asleep. No he didn't die, but he now knew that he could no longer stay in the same house, or even the same city that Kyou lived in.

So, he went to Akito to ask if he could go and live with Tohru. Of course, he didn't like the idea.

"Hmm...Someone _does_ need to keep an eye on that girl," Akito said, thinking, "Yes, you shall go. But only as long as she stays there."

"Thank you." Yuki said politly.

_two days later..._

Yuki was standing in front of Tohru's new home.

"Its about time I found it." He muttered. He stopped just when he was about to knock. His chest hurt and his arms felt like somebody was stabbing him. Yuki was having a heartattack.

Tohru came out to see what was going on. When she saw Yuki, she ran to him, knelt and...gave him a hug. So, he turned into a rat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuki! Yuki? Yuki! Yuki, say something!" Tohru shouted.

"Dame stupid cat...!" Yuki said, raising his arm and shook his fist. Then he died.

"No, Yuki, no!" Tohru cried. Then, she looked down the street. There was this hot guy walking toward her.

"Oh! Hi Hikaru! Good morning!" Tohru said and walked away with Hikaru.Meanwhile Yuki's ghost was watching them.

"How dare she! After what I did for her," Yuki said angerly, "Damn, stupid cat! Now I'm a rat forever! Damn...son of a bitch...stupid cat!"

Yuki looked around and smiled. It was Kagura.

"That's how I'm going to pay Kyou back!" Yuki said laughing.

Yuki floated down and whispered, "Kyou's still living with Shigure..."

"What! Yea! Kyou, my love, I'm coming!" Kagura cried with passion. She then proceeded to run all the way to Shigure's house. _at Shigure's house..._

"Hmm? Oh, I bet that's Kagura." Shigure announced.

"What! No, NO! I'M LEAVINGK!" Kyou shouted.

"No you don't," Shigure said, grabbing Kyou, "She came all this way just to see you."

And that's how Yuki got revenge on Kyou.

"Hey, why did you have to come here, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"To kill you again." Answered Kyou.

"Well good luck with that."

* * *

A/N: I know Yuki and Tohru are a bit out of character, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


	2. Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**a/n: I hope you like this even though its sad. Andra said it was alright, so it should be fairly good. Remember to review! Please!**

Yuki stared down at the strawberry plants.

"Tohru would love these," Yuki thougt, "I wonder if she'll be there when I get home?"

He was thinking about her all the time. When he ate, tended the "secret base", when he walked to school, everything he did, he thought about Tohru.

Then he would remember-Tohru was dead.

Tohru had died when she caught a terrible fever. The last words Yuki and Tohru had exchanged were, infact, "I love you."

Many nights after that Kyou, Kagura, and Yuki did not eat, but after Shigure started to plead and when the pangs of hunger had started to bother them, they ate. Yuki, however, was the one who grieved the most. He ofter cried himself to sleep.

One night, when he couldn't sleep, he went to the roof. Kyou was also up there, staring at the moon.

"Kyou, do you still miss Tohru? Do you still hurt?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Of course I still miss her! She was one of my first friends outside of the family! But I don't hurt anymore because I know she wouldn't like it." Kyou said sharply.

Kyou sighed after glancing at his heart-broken cousin.

"I know that you love her, but there'll be others, so just get over it, alright!" Kyou told Yuki.

Yuki just stared at him.

"Since when have you given advice that actually made sense?" Yuki asked, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kyou asked smiling.

"Hmm...," Yuki thought, looking down at his hands and frowning. Kyou was watching Yuki through the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't save her...," Yuki thought, "Maybe..."

Yuki stood and then turned to go back inside. Kyou grabbed his arm to stop him. Yuki looked at Kyou, puzzled.

"Don't do anything stupid, like me." Kyou warned Yuki.

Yuki nodded and smiled, " I won't."

But Yuki had lied. He was planning to join her. Two days before he was going to put his plan into effect, he went to Tohru's grave and planted a strawberry plant. Then, the next day he dug a large hole near Tohru's grave.

Finally, the day came. Yuki walked to the spot in silence. Even his mind was still. He also had a small strawberry plant with him. Before he went into the hole he planted the strawberry plant beside the hole.

In his pocket was a pistol. He pulled it out and called to his rat friends. He told them to bury him when the gun went off.

Slowly he put the gun to his head and closed his eyes.

_at Shigure's house_...

The sound of a gunshout echoed through the forest. Shigure, Kyou and Kagura glanced at each other.

"Was that...?" Shigure asked Kyou.

"I don't know! tHe last time I saw Yuki was when he went to bed!" Kyou spat.

"I'll go check up stairs..." Kagura volenteered.

Quickly she climbed the stairs. She knocked two times on Yuki's door. When there was no answer, she went inside. A few minutes later she ran right back down stairs and started to panick.

"Yuki isn't here!" Kagura cried, running to Kyou and hugging him.

"Then our only choice is to go outside and see where the gunshot came from.," Shigure said standing up, "Although I have a pretty good idea where it came from already."

_at Tohru's grave..._

There they saw him, dead. Everyone but Shigure was surprised that Yuki did something like that.

"But why would he do that! Why would he not think of the consequences! And he's supposed to be the smart one!" Kyou shouted.

"He only wanted to be with her..." Kagura whispered.

Shigure was kneeling down by the new grave, which was only partially covered.

"Let's finish burying him-its all we can do for him now." Shigure said, pushing dirt over the body. Soon after, Kyou and Kagura started to help.

_1week later_

"Hey, Shigure! Look at this!" Kagura shouted pointing to the strawberry plants beside the graves.

'Hmm?" Shigure walked up to the graves. He smiled when he saw them, too.

On each plant were several small, green strawberries.

* * *


End file.
